1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support devices, and particularly to a support device for supporting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as panel computers, electronic navigation devices, and mobile phones are all equipped with big screens and are widely used. When the consumers use the portable electronic device to watch programs in a car, the portable electronic device may shake and bounce, which is unsatisfactory for the consumers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.